


If You Knew My Story Word For Word

by Synnerxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Dark, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something much darker about Bobby than Chris expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Knew My Story Word For Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fullmoon-ficlet

There's something much darker about Bobby Finstock than what Chris first expected. He's not sure what he expected with the other man because Bobby is definitely not the usual type of person Chris is drawn to, but he definitely didn't expect to find the scars that criss-cross Bobby's back that Bobby won't talk about.

He had asked about them once and had watched that dark and closed off look in Bobby's eyes before Bobby turned away from him with a curt "I don't want to talk about them."

Chris doesn't broach the subject again, knowing the desire to not talk about something all too well. He does stroke his fingers over them lightly, gently when Bobby's asleep, tracing over the raised skin with curiosity and concern. He wants to know what caused the scars, but he doesn't want to push Bobby away either.

Bobby stirs against his hand and rolls over, pushing himself up sleepily and kissing Chris lazily. Chris smirks against his mouth and curls his hands around Bobby's hips, leaning back into the bed. He pulls Bobby on top of him, running his hands up and down Bobby's back.

Bobby inhales sharply through his nose and breaks the kiss, staring down at Chris for a moment. Chris thinks for a moment that Bobby is going to pull away from him, but Bobby leans into him, burying his face in the crook of Chris' neck. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't move away, so Chris continues stroking his hands over the scars.

Bobby still refuses to tell him how he got them, even after that night, but Chris understands a little more. Somehow. He can't really explain it, but he thinks Bobby will tell him in time. When he's ready and all of that. Until that time, Chris can always wait. 

He's good at waiting.


End file.
